valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja-K Vol 1 1
| Series = Ninja-K | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = (Prelude) | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A NEW CAN’T-MISS ONGOING SERIES! From acclaimed writer Christos Gage (Netflix’s Daredevil) and superstar artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR), the United Kingdom’s most dreaded intelligence operative delves into the cold, calculating world of espionage and international intrigue! For nearly a century, MI-6, the most elite branch of Britain’s clandestine intelligence service, has honed a ruthlessly effective, top-secret division – THE NINJA PROGRAMME – into one of its nation’s most finely wielded weapons. Tasked as the first and last line of defense for queen and country, this small shadow army of agents and assassins has produced a succession of notable assets, including NINJA-A, the Queen’s silent weapon of World War I; NINJA-E, the globe-trotting secret agent that pulled the Cold War back from the brink of Armageddon; and, most recently, NINJA-K, aka Colin King, a brash but fearless instrument of lethality that has saved the world from madmen and terror at every turn. But now… an unknown enemy is hunting and killing members of THE NINJA PROGRAMME one by one – and NINJAK is next on the list. Ninja-K #1 Appearances Most agents of the "Ninja Programme" make their first visual appearance except for "C" and "D" who already appeared in , and of course "K" aka Colin King. "L" is only mentioned; he was killed in . Most of the former agents may already be dead as well. Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Ninja-K ** Ninja-L Villains: ''' * Doctor Silk * Don Sangre * * * Master Darque '''Other Characters: * Ambassador Liu * Ambassador Liu's son * Bruce Lee * MI-6 security guys * * Neville Alcott's ex-wife * Unity Locations: * 1917 ** * ** ** Great Britain ** Japan * 1934 ** *** * ** *** **** * 1957 ** ** * 1980-1990s ** United States of America *** **** * Present ** *** ** *** *** ** Japan ** Russia Items: * Bomb * Claw attachments * Cup of sodding tea * Gliders * Katana * Knifes * * Machine guns * * Pistols * Shuriken * Vehicles: * Double-Decker bus * Helicopter * * * Missle * Motorbike * * * * Taxi Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A / 2nd) ** Variants: (B), (Pre-Order) ** Incentives: (1:20), & David Baron (1:50), (1:250) ** Exclusives: (Bulletproof), (Comic Cult), Tomas Giorello (Comics Dungeon), (Larry's), & (Legends), (MGH), Tomas Giorello (MGH), (Ssalefish), (Stadium) * Editors: (assistant), (associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Quotes Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Ninja-K #1 contains the following extra material: * Cover Process: Sketch, inks, alternative and final colors (for the Regular Cover A by Trevor Hairsine & David Baron); * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors, and final art (for page 20); * The World of Espionage - Script Excerpts: ** Training Session ** Ninja-D ** Ninjak's Drones ** The Murder Scene ** Madame Charade; * Commentary by Valiant staff; * The Ninja Files: Designing Ninja-A - First colors, second colors, final design, and "in action" (character designs by Clayton Henry with Andrew Dalhouse). Notes * For 1 copy of the Brushed Metal variant cover retailers had to order 250 copies of regular covers (A & B) or 250 copies of their own store/retailer exclusive variant cover. * The Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Variant Covers for Ninja-K #1-4 by artist Bob Layton are a homage to the iconic cover of ''Iron Man'' #126 (September 1979) that was drawn by John Romita, Jr. and Bob Layton. The four different version are: modern logo colored and black & white (#1-2), vintage Valiant Comics banner colored and black & white (#3-4). Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:NINJA-K 001 COVER-A HAIRSINE.jpg|'Cover A' by Trevor Hairsine & David Baron NINJA-K 001 COVER-B TROYA.jpg|'Cover B' by Lucas Troya NINJA-K 001 COVER-B TROYA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Lucas Troya NINJA-K 001 PREORDER ZONJIC.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Tonci Zonjic NINJA-K 001 VARIANT INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Kenneth Rocafort NINJA-K 001 VARIANT INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover Textless' by Kenneth Rocafort NINJA-K 001 VARIANT ICON MACK.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by David Mack & David Baron NINJA-K 001 VARIANT METAL SUAYAN.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Brushed Metal Cover' by Mico Suayan NINJA-K 001 SECOND PRINTING.jpg|'Second Printing' One Dollar Debut Ninja-K Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' Exclusive Covers NINJA-K 001 VARIANT BULLETPROOF LOPRESTI.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics and Games Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Aaron Lopresti NINJA-K 001 VARIANT CULT GIORELLO.jpg|'Comic Cult Retailer Exclusive Character Design Cover' by Tomas Giorello NINJA-K 001 VARIANT DUNGEON GIORELLO.jpg|'Comics Dungeon Retailer Exclusive Character Design Cover' by Tomas Giorello NINJA-K 001 VARIANT LARRYS LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Bob Layton NINJA-K 001 VARIANT LEGENDS SUHNG.jpg|'Legends Comics and Games Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Sorah Suhng & Juan Castro after Todd McFarlane NINJA-K 001 VARIANT MGH GIORELLO.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Character Design Cover' by Tomas Giorello NINJA-K 001 VARIANT MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Mike Krome NINJA-K 001 VARIANT SSALEFISH EVANS.jpg|'Ssalefish Comics Retailer Exclusive Character Design Cover' by Khari Evans NINJA-K 001 VARIANT STADIUM.jpg|'Stadium Comics Retailer Exclusive Character Design Cover' by Clayton Henry Interlocking NINJA-K 001-005 INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Covers' by Kenneth Rocafort (#1-3 and #5) Promotional Art Previews NINJA-K 001 000.jpg NINJA-K 001 001.jpg NINJA-K 001 002.jpg NINJA-K 001 003.jpg NINJA-K 001 004.jpg NINJA-K 001 005.jpg NINJA-K 001 006.jpg NINJA-K 001 007.jpg NINJA-K 001 008-009.jpg NINJA-K 001 010.jpg NINJA-K 001 011.jpg NINJA-K 001 012.jpg Related References External links